


The Most Powerful Magic Of All

by TheHighWarlockofManhattan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BAMF Warlock Magic, Battle Couple Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Battles are Fun, Battles are also Dangerous, Cute Malec Banter, M/M, REALLY Dangerous, What Have I Done, it all works out in the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHighWarlockofManhattan/pseuds/TheHighWarlockofManhattan
Summary: This story will explore the Shadowhunters fan favorite Malec relationship (between warlock Magnus Bane and shadowhunter Alec Lightwood) through the eyes of a new and original character, the enigmatic Alturius, High Warlock of Manhattan. The best way I can describe Alturius is as a composite of Dumbledore, Gandalf, and even a dash of Merlin but with even more wisdom, insight, and just a bit of sass. His perspective will give the reader a look inside the world of an ancient warlock who has seen it all and gotten the tee-shirt yet somehow managed to keep from becoming jaded. It also allows for insight into the daily lives of Downworlders.Our tale beings very much medias res as our unsuspecting shadowhunters and Magnus find themselves on a routine mission gone terribly wrong...





	1. Battle at Central Park

**Author's Note:**

> I started this off as a "one shot" but after some kind remarks from friends that I shared it with and a whole lot of poking and prodding I decided to expand it into a chaptered story. I am not sure how many chapters I will write as of yet but it would largely depend of readers' interest and on how far I can take the story given its modest origins. Lastly I would like to dedicate this work to the incredible and phenomenally talented Shadowhunters fandom of which I am proud to be a member. I hope my humble offering measures up to the amazing artistry I have come to associate with this fandom!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updated with this amazing rendition of battle couple Malec by the lovely @Phildrawsfanart, thanks Phil! xoxo

Ever since Valentine’s attack on the Institute and the unleashing of the Soul Sword’s awful power Alec had been excited and terrified in equal measure of going on a mission with Magnus, the fear he had felt for the few moments he hadn’t known Magnus’ fate still fresh on his mind. By all accounts this should have been a routine mission, all they had to do was meet a Seelie scout near their Glade in Central Park to receive vital intelligence. Magnus wasn’t even supposed to be with them but he had been at the Institute helping to reinforce the wards which had been weakened to the breaking point after barely containing the blast from the Soul Sword and had offered to open a portal for them.

_Seelie scouts_ , Alec had never liked the sound of that phrase, it always heralded trouble, and after witnessing what greeted them as they emerged from the portal he had been right to be anxious. The Seelie they were supposed to meet was lying on the ground, fresh blood spilling on the grass from a gaping wound on his throat, a shax demon hunched over the body.

Alec and Magnus were the first to react. Alec fired an arrow that struck the demon in the back. It howled and turned its monstrous head towards them only to have it blasted by a bolt of blue fire unleashed by Magnus. Clary, Jace, and Izzy quickly spread out, their seraph blades already drawn, just as more demons began to emerge from the shadows of the surrounding trees.

*          *          *

Alec let fly his last arrow at the horde of demons that threated to overwhelm their hastily chosen defensible position, one of Central Park’s famed outcroppings of metamorphosed sedimentary rock. The arrow took the nearest shax demon in the eye, the impact causing it to stumble into the hellhound running at its side, runes etched into the shaft flared brightly and both demons exploded in a shower of sparks. That barely made a dent in the mass of demons, however, as they continued to pour in from all sides. Before even seeing the arrow strike its target Alec had already slung the bow on his shoulder and drawn his seraph blade in a single fluid motion.

At his side, Magnus continued to unleash coruscating bolts of blue fire striking down the oncoming demons. Alec moved into a defensive stance, holding his seraph blade in both hands, ready to protect Magnus should any demon get too close. He didn’t have to wait long as half a dozen more shax demons charged at them. Magnus’ bolts took out two of the shrieking demons but then the rest were upon them, moving with blinding speed.

Alec blocked a blow from one of the demons, severing its clawed hand in the process and making it an easy target for quick blast of magic from Magnus. He didn’t even flinch as the demon exploded in front of him instead following through on the blow and unleashing a wide arc cutting through two more demons. Alec spun around and using his momentum slashed at the last remaining demon in quick succession. Before the demon disintegrated from the mortal wounds delivered by the angelic blade Magnus blasted it with a fireball incinerating it instantly.

“You didn’t have to do that, it was already dead,” Alec said, turning to face Magnus unable to hide a smirk despite the gravity of the situation.

“Alexander, you may be tall, drop dead gorgeous, and great with a bow and arrow but you are not Legolas,” Magnus replied returning the smile. Alec tilted his head slightly to the side and gave Magnus one of his signature confused looks mixed with bemusement eliciting a hearty laugh from the warlock.

“Never mind, I will explain later!”

There was a momentary respite and Alec risked a quick glance to his right where Clary and Jace fought back to back cutting down the demons trying to swarm them. He had to admit Clary had come a long way and there was now a certain grace to her fighting style. This was only amplified when she fought side by side with Jace, each of their blows complimenting the other’s in a kind of deadly dance. Not unlike him and Magnus, he thought, and smiled inwardly.

On his left Izzy gracefully leapt over a demon stabbing her blade down and into its spine while lashing out with her snake whip at another as she landed firmly on her feet. Fighting off the two demons in front of her left Izzy blind to a shax demon at her flank. The demon’s mouth opened into an impossibly wide and grotesque grin as it bared its horrific fangs ready to plunge them into Izzy’s neck. Alec’s first instinct was to yell out and warn her but his training kicked in. He knew he couldn’t distract her from the demons she already faced for even an instant. In desperation, he did the only thing he could and threw his seraph blade which slammed into the demon’s back and it crumpled to the ground, reduced to ash before its body hit the stone. But that left Alec defenseless as a nightmarish creature vaguely resembling a man but horribly malformed and moving on all fours leapt at him.

Just before the demon was close enough to strike Magnus interposed himself between them and summoned a shield. The demon’s taloned hand raked at the shield but it held. Alec dove for his blade and rushed back but just before he reached Magnus the shadow-creature’s hand contorted impossibly and its wicked claws, dripping with demonic ichor, scored across Magnus’ midriff causing him to scream in pain and fall back. Once again desperation fueled Alec’s movements and with almost inhuman speed he launched himself into the air and landed on the demon’s back burying his blade to the hilt. He rolled off as the demon vanished with a terrifying scream and was at Magnus’ side in an instant.

Alec knelt and cradled Magnus’ head on his knee, the warlock’s face was ashen but he was still alive.

“Magnus, I – I am so sorry,” Alec said.

Magnus tried to speak but only managed to gasp in pain. Then Izzy was there with Jace and Clary at her heels, fighting back in a slow retreat. The noose of demons was tightening around them. They were coming from all sides now, leaving them completely cut off from any escape, yet all Alec could do was stare helplessly at Magnus. Just as the demons were forming up to attack again a portal shimmered into being behind the shadowhunters gathered around Magnus and a voice cut through the din of battle like thunder on a clear night.

“ _ENOUGH!_ ”

A striking warlock emerged from the portal, his purple robes of office billowing all around him. Blue wards flared to life around his outstretched hands and a brilliant shield enveloped them all. A brief look of recognition crossed Magnus’ face as he lost consciousness. The newcomer, a tall slender figure who outwardly appeared no older than any of them, spoke again with authority belying his youthful features.

“Through the portal, quickly now, the wards won’t hold them back for long,” he ordered. Without sparing them a further glance he turned to face the demonic horde swarming the shield, his face a mask of cold fury.

Izzy helped Alec carry Magnus’ limp body, his hands draped over their shoulders, and they vanished through the portal. Clary gave Jace a quick look behind her shoulder as she followed. Before going through himself Jace turned to face their rescuer and froze in his tracks. The warlock’s eyes were literally engulfed in blue fire, something Jace had heard was the mark of a truly ancient and powerful warlock. More blue fire kindled in the warlock’s palms as he incanted in what Jace could only assume was Chthonian. As his incantation reached a crescendo the warlock brought his hands high overhead and unleashed his spell. A ring of blue fire radiated outward in a blinding blastwave and stuck the swarming demons head on. The roaring flames hungrily consumed demon flesh reducing it to ash while leaving the rock, grass, and surrounding trees untouched. In an instant, all the demons were incinerated and the lone shadowhunter, the warlock, and the portal he had summoned were the only evidence that anything unusual had transpired tonight.

As he turned the warlock cast the shadowhunter an annoyed look, not unlike that of parent frustrated with an unruly child, and sent Jace hurtling through the portal with an almost contemptuous flick of his wrist.

*          *          *

Jace stumbled backwards out of the portal and landed, rather disgracefully, on the hard floor of the New York Institute. The warlock also emerged and the portal winked out of existence behind him. They were greeted by a sight of contained chaos as shadowhunters scurried about, with other portals occasionally opening around them. The nearby training area had been turned into a makeshift infirmary for the wounded. Jace quickly scrambled to his feet and immediately found Alec, Izzy, and Clary huddled around a prone Magnus lying on the floor only a few feet away. As he approached he could see the worried looks plain on the faces of both girls but they paled in comparison with the anguish he knew Alec felt through their parabatai bond. He knelt next to Alec and placed a hand on his shoulder unsure of what to say. Before he could find any words of comfort, they all looked up at the sound of softly rustling robes. Their savior loomed above them.

Alec rose, his gaze immediately meeting the warlock’s as they were roughly the same height, a faint flicker of hope in his eyes as he asked in a breaking voice.

“Can you help him? I – it’s my fault, he was trying to protect me, please, you must help him!”

“I will try,” the warlock said as he knelt next to Magnus.

He placed a hand over the wound and a soft glow emanated from his downturned palm… only to immediately dim and almost fade. The warlock hung his head and spoke softly, his voice tinged with sadness.

“I am so sorry. The poison has already seeped into his veins. The moment it touches his heart…” he didn’t finish but he didn’t have to.

Alec, who had leaned over the two warlocks watching intently, let out a stifled cry and a single tear rolled off his eye and fell on the back of the warlock’s hand. Suddenly the light brightened causing the warlock to gasp.

Putting the momentary surprise aside, the warlock closed his eyes in rapt concentration and placed both hands over Magnus’ wound. The light intensified and began to spread, first over the wound then slowly over Magnus’ entire body driving out the demon’s poison. The wound began to close, turn into a bright red scar, and then vanish completely. The warlock then placed his hands on either side of Magnus’ temples and began to whisper a spell under his breath. Magnus’ eyes suddenly flew open and he attempted to stand but the warlock moved his hands to Magnus’ shoulders, gently easing him back.

“Slowly now, you’ve had a nasty scratch, old friend” he said with a wry smile. “For someone who spends so much time among shadowhunters I am surprised you still haven’t learned not to get caught on the business end of a demon’s claws.”

“Alturius?” Magnus managed, his eyes still out of focus.

“Who else did you expect?” Alturius said.

“Thank you,” Magnus said, color slowly returning to his face.

“Well you left me little choice, I had to intervene,” he replied. “How would it have looked if the High Warlock of Manhattan let the High Warlock of Brooklyn bleed out in the middle of Central Park? Besides, I would have never heard the end of it from Catarina!”

“Well thank you all the same,” Magnus said, managing a brief smile which quickly turned into a grimace as he winced in pain.

As the High Warlock of Manhattan rose Alec came to his side, a look of immense relief and gratitude on his face. He paused for a moment torn between shaking his hand or hugging him, but thought better of it.

“Thank you so much for saving Magnus – I – if something had happened to him I…” he trailed off as Izzy came to stand beside him and squeezed his shoulders.

“I think he also meant to thank you for saving us as well,” she said. “Please forgive my brother’s manners but he nearly lost the love of his life just now and he’s understandably shaken” she added, causing Alec to blush furiously.

“Ha, well then if it’s true love’s rescue I came to tonight it was certainly worth the trouble,” Alturius said smiling broadly. His eyes followed Alec as he squirmed out of his sister’s arms and was kneeling at Magnus’ side once again. The two shared a brief kiss and held hands tightly, fingers laced together.

“Seems you are in good hands Bane,” Alturius said with mock formality. “It would appear my work here is done. I will be expecting you to take your place in council at the Labyrinth as soon as you have recovered. Fire messages have already been sent to all High Warlocks. It seems we have a traitor in our midst, as you can see yours was not the only mission ambushed tonight,” indicating the flurry of activity around them with his hand.

He let the gravity of what he had said sink in for a moment, then gave a curt nod to Clary, Jace, and Izzy, turned on his heel and vanished through a portal.

“Do you think you can open a portal to the loft?” Alec asked as he helped Magnus to his feet.

“Yes, I think I can manage.”

“Alright let’s get you home, you need to rest.”

Still holding on to Alec, although it seemed more for comfort than a physical need for support, Magnus gestured and a portal shimmered into being before them. Just as they were about to walk through they both paused as though they had forgotten something. After sharing a quick look with Magnus Alec turned back towards Jace.

“Uhh… Jace are you coming?”

“Sure – Aww, what was that for!” Jace said, looking back and forth between Izzy who had just unceremoniously elbowed him in the shoulder and Clary who had stepped on his foot at the same time. He looked incredulous at both girls as he rubbed his shoulder and jumped up and down on one leg. They both gave him murderous looks while discreetly inclining their heads to where Magnus and Alec stood. Suddenly realization dawned on him.

“On second thought I think I will stay here tonight,” he said. “I think might drop by the infirmary too,” he added giving Clary and Izzy a sour look as he limped back towards the infirmary, still rubbing his shoulder.

Magnus and Alec vanished through the portal barely containing the grins spreading across their faces.


	2. Councils and Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of the previous night are explored at a meeting of the Warlock High Council.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long, but I left for Paris the day after posting the first one so everything was on hold until I got back. We are delving into the story now so things will move at a slower pace and won't be nearly as explosive as the first chapter, at least for a little while. ;)  
> The council scene ended up being longer than I originally anticipated but since I always see people wanting to know just what does it mean to be a "High Warlock of X" and for a day in the life of Magnus, I knew I wanted to include something like that from the start. Let me know how you guys feel about it!  
> Also Chairman Meow makes an appearance (clearly Jace has been a bad influence on him)!  
> Preview of the next chapter: Magnus and Alturius will discuss the Malec relationship and we find out what happened with the tear! *hype*

Alec and Magnus emerged from the portal just inside the living room of Magnus’ penthouse loft. They were still holding onto each other as they took the final steps to the closest couch and Alec gently eased Magnus down among the soft cushions. Alec stepped back and took a moment to reassure himself that Magnus was as comfortable as possible before dashing to the kitchen.

“Alec I am fine, really,” Magnus called after him.

“You just got gored by a demon, I don’t think that qualifies as even remotely fine,” Alec replied as he took a glass and filled it with water.

He crossed the distance back to couch in a few quick strides and handed Magnus the glass who took it with a smile, their eyes meeting as Magnus’ fingers brushed against Alec’s. Reluctantly breaking the lingering gaze Alec turned towards one of the nearby shelves where Magnus kept various potions and ingredients.

“Do you have a potion for this sort of thing?” he asked as his hand nervously brushed the back of his head.

“What for getting ‘gored’ by a demon?” Magnus teased. “No I am afraid not, I could use a something a little stronger than water though,” visibly perking up he added, “I could make us cocktails.”

Alec immediately whirled around and gave Magnus a scowl.

“I think you’ve had enough excitement for tonight!” he said, eliciting a laugh from the warlock.

“As adorable as it is to watch you fret over me I assure you I am fine Alexander, now sit down before you hurt yourself,” he said with a chuckle.

Alec didn’t look convinced as he carefully sat next to Magnus as if afraid any sudden movement might somehow hurt him. Sensing his discomfort, Magnus leaned in and gave him a gentle pec on the lips and then moved closer letting his head come to rest on Alec’s shoulder. Alec’s body shifted, almost instinctively, to encircled Magnus who let out a content sigh and Alec couldn’t help but relax into the soft couch.

“I mean it Alec, I really am fine. I know the wound was serious but Alturius pulled a miracle with his healing. I am still a little woozy but that’s it,” he said in a soft voice as he nuzzling his head into the crook of Alec’s neck.

“It looked really bad Magnus,” Alec said, the fear he had felt creeping back into his voice unbidden. “Even your friend wasn’t sure he could help you but then something happened and you pulled through.”

“I am not surprised. Healing has never been his strong suit but Alturius is one of the oldest and most powerful of us, he’s been against much worse odds than what we faced tonight and made it out unscathed.”

“Who is he? I mean I knew that Manhattan had a High Warlock but I’ve never met him.”

“Oh, you mean I was your first High Warlock?” Magnus said smiling. “He’s a bit of an enigma, I’ve known him for centuries and by all accounts he’s much older than that. Over the years he has been a good friend and a mentor, I’ve probably learned more about magic from him than anyone else. He was also one of the main driving forces behind the Accords, even the Clave respect him, or at least fear him enough not to openly antagonize him. Rumor has it he was one of the ancient warlocks who helped create the demon towers maintaining the wards at Alicante.”

“We were always told Raziel created the towers,” Alec replied almost without thinking.

“Really? How generous of him. Well warlocks tell a different story. According on our oldest records at the Labyrinth the adamas spires have always been in Idris and the first shadowhunters called upon the most powerful warlocks at the time to help shape them into the demon towers we see today, as conduits to maintain the complex network of wards they set up to protect the city from demons. But of course the Clave’s version of an angel just dropping them down from heaven allows them to pretend downworlders play no part in protecting the world from demons,” by the end Magnus’ voice was dripping with sarcasm and contempt.

“Well we may never know what happened thousands of years ago but I do know what happened tonight and according to Jace your friend killed more demons tonight than the entire Institute this month, not to mention saving your life and ours in the process. I am in his debt,” Alec said almost solemnly.

Magnus shifted slightly and looked up at Alec, pride clear in his eyes.

“You continue to surprise me Alexander,” he said in a soft whisper.

“In fact, I think he’s my favorite downworlder,” Alec said looking down at Magnus, a mischievous smile on his face.

“Oh, really?” Magnus asked feinting jealousy and playfully punching Alec’s shoulder.

“Oww, okay, okay, second favorite!”

The two shared a laugh and their eyes met again. Alec leaned in and kissed Magnus his fingers becoming tangled in the warlock’s spiked hair. Just then they heard the soft sound of paws patting across the carpet as Chairman Meow gracefully jumped on the couch and gave them a knowing feline look. The cat’s piercing eyes suddenly fixated on Magnus and he quickly moved to the warlock’s lap. As if somehow sensing Magnus had been hurt the Chairman began to rub his body across Magnus’ abdomen finally settling down right over were the warlock’s wound had been. He curled into a ball and began to softly purr. Alec and Magnus shared a bemused look and leaned back into the cushions as Magnus instinctively reached down to scratch the cat behind the ears. The two settled down as it became clear the Chairman wasn’t going anywhere and Magnus spread one of the throws on a nearby armchair over them with a snap of his fingers. Still holding on to Magnus Alec spoke.

“So who is Legolas?” he asked.

The warlock let out a hearty laugh causing the Chairman to lazily open one eye.

*          *          *

They were woken up early the next morning by both of their phones going off almost simultaneously and when they tried to ignore them Alec’s eyebrows were nearly singed by a particularly insistent fire message directed at Magnus, an urgent summons by the Warlock High Council. Realizing there was no escaping their duties the two settled for a quick breakfast on the balcony and Alec headed out for the Institute, leaving Magnus to prepare for his council meeting. Normally Magnus despised the politics of the council but his duties as High Warlock of Brooklyn demanded that he be there and given the attacks from the night before he saw no way of avoiding it. Much to his chagrin he opted for a slightly more conservative attire not wishing to add to the attention that would inevitably be directed at him because of his involvement in last night’s events and the proximity of the unprecedented demon attack to his territory. At least he could take small comfort in that Alturius would be taking the lead because the attack had literally happened in his backyard. Another thing to thank him for Magnus reasoned ruefully. He opened a portal and after taking a deep breath walked through.

He emerged in front of an imposing double door of solid oak and wrought iron. The metal was etched with mystical sigils which glowed a faint blue in the brightly lit hallway which ended at the door. The other end of the hallway was so far it was barely visible. At equal intervals on either side stood statues of distinguished warlocks flanked by braziers lit with a magical blue fire that gave off no heat. Magnus placed both hands on the door and immediately felt an uncomfortable burning sensation as his palms made contact with the wood, a far worse fate would have befallen anyone other than a High Warlock. The wards kindled at his touch and the locking mechanism within turned with a sound like the movement of a gigantic clock. As the doors slowly creaked open he silently cursed himself for being late.

Magnus walked into a large circular chamber ringed with impossibly tall columns, darkness shrouded what lay behind and the ceiling appeared so high that the only source of light in the chamber did not reach it. That light came from a large incandescent sphere in the exact center of the room levitating above a complex sorcerous pattern etched into the stone floor. Arrayed in a semi-circle around the sphere were large highbacked thrones made of marble and all but one were occupied by warlocks whose eyes fell on him.

“My apologies for the lateness of my arrival,” he began as the doors closed on their own behind him.

“Ahh Magnus, good of you to join us,” a voice spoke from the central throne. “Please sit, sit,” Alturius continued, indicating the empty throne. “I was just telling the others you might be late because you are still recovering from your injuries. I trust you are feeling better now?” he asked.

“Much better, thanks to you,” Magnus replied as he took his place and smiled at Alturius, inclining his head in thanks.

“Nonsense,” he replied waving off the thanks. “You are just hard to kill old friend. It’s what’s keeping us all alive I’d say, we are all just too stubborn and thickheaded to die!” he added eliciting several laughs from the other warlocks.

“You were telling us about the wards in Central Park, Alturius,” a short, portly warlock two seats to the left insisted, concern apparent in his voice.

“Yes, as I was saying, I placed those wards myself and that they were breached at all, let alone over such a large area concerns me greatly,” he continued as the others nodded, everyone present knowing full well that Alturius’ confidence in his warding spells was no idle boast. “Of course the wards are far from impenetrable, they can’t be after all, not in such a prominent location and over such a vast distance. Indeed, a sufficiently large number of demons could have overwhelmed them by simply throwing themselves at the perimeter, but this… this was different.”

“What do you mean?” asked a female warlock wearing an exquisitely crafted sari directly to his left.

“I am not entirely certain, Suhasini, but the wards were not breached by brute force as one would expect given the large number of demons present, it’s as if they were expertly dispelled by a being of great power.”

“A greater demon?” suggested a raven haired woman to Alturius’ right, her melodic voice easily carrying across the room.

A hush fell over the gathered warlocks as they awaited his reply.

“I am afraid so, Erika, nothing else can explain it,” he said.

Whispers of concern spread through the room like wildfire. Alturius raised a hand silencing the other warlocks.

“There is no cause for immediate alarm, it isn’t as though a greater demon has been turned loose on the city, however, we cannot ignore the involvement of a lieutenant of Hell either,” he said.

Magnus who had been silent up to this point spoke, hesitantly at first.

“Alturius, I was there when the demons ambushed us, there was no greater demon,” he said pausing and then adding. “I would have sensed it.”

“True, but I believe the greater demon had already left prior to your arrival. It is my belief he, or she, was tipped off that the Seelie had requested a meeting with the shadowhunters and moved to intercede. But not wishing to reveal the involvement of a higher denizen of Edom, did not intervene directly and settled for breaking my wards and unleashing a horde of lesser demons instead.”

“But why go through all that trouble?” asked Erika. “Why not simply kill the lone Seelie and be done with it, and weren’t there several other attacks across the city?” she added.

Alturius considered for a moment before replying.

“If my instinct is correct, I believe that secrecy was of such paramount importance that the greater demon felt it necessary to cover up the death of the Seelie by launching the other seemingly haphazard attack across the city, hoping for it to be lost in the chaos that ensued and written off as just more mindless violence.”

“That would explain why none of us have been able to make any sense of the other attacks, they truly were random,” reasoned the portly warlock.

“Exactly,” replied Alturius. “But in engaging in this obfuscation the greater demon revealed its hand too soon and we can use that to our advantage. Clearly whatever is coming has been in the works for some time and the demon involved is playing a long game. What’s more, I fear both the Seelies and the shadowhunters may have been compromised for there was no other way the demon could have learned of the meeting and intervened so quickly.” Turning to Magnus Alturius asked. “Magnus, I believe you were at the New York Institute at the time the message from the Seelies came?

“That’s right, I was called to reinforce the wards which had been all but shattered after Valentine unleashed the Soul Sword. You are right they had no forewarning about the meeting, but I don’t see how anyone at the Institute could have had time to send word, they accepted my offer to portal them immediately and we arrived within minutes of receiving the message.”

“Then it would seem the Seelies betrayed one of their own, but why?” asked the warlock in the sari, the one called Suhasini.

“A disturbing thought, but the right conclusion,” replied Alturius. “I had feared as much because apart from my own wards the area of Central Park where the entrance to the Seelie Glade stands is protected by powerful magic of their own, and as well all know the magic of the Fair Folk is particularly potent in places where nature has long taken hold,” he paused turning to another warlock, a young woman whose dark skin contrasted with her verdant hair. “Kym, you have worked with the Seelies before, what is your opinion?”

“I believe you may have a point,” she replied and then turning to Magnus asked “the scout, would you say you found him within the perimeter of the Seelie Glade?”

“Yes, I know the area well and portalled us as close to the Glade as possible,” he replied.

“Then that is disturbing indeed. No demon should have been able to get this close to the Glade unless its defenses had been breached, but that would have alerted the Seelies immediately just as any of us would know the instant our wards are breached.”

“So where does that leave us?” asked the raven-haired warlock Erika. “Someone in the Seelie Court alerted a greater demon to an impending meeting between one of their own and the shadowhunters and then proceeded to lower the Glade’s defenses resulting in the death of that scout,” she paused letting her words sink in and looking at her colleagues. Alturius was the first to break the silence.

“I am afraid all the facts point in that direction, however unlikely it may seem. Of course this is not something we can approach the Seelies with directly, Kym, you are known to them they would not suspect you if you paid them a visit and made some discrete inquires on our behalf?” he asked the younger warlock.

“Certainly,” she replied eagerly. “In fact, I have a dozen mandragoras that I have to replant soon anyway, before they go teenage Groot on me. I could take a couple to them, the Seelies are always interested in rare plants especially those with magical properties, and use that as a pretext to try to get to the bottom of this,” she offered.

“Excellent, but be careful we don’t know who else is involved in this and if they were willing to kill one of their own they wouldn’t spare a second thought about killing a warlock,” he warned. “In the mean time I suggest each of us make full use of our extensive intelligence networks. If, as we suspect, a greater demon is truly behind this our spies must know something, a rumor, a whisper in the dark, anything can be a clue that may reveal more of the demon’s intentions.”

“What of the shadowhunters, should we keep them appraised of what we’ve learned?” asked Magnus.

“For now, I think our best recourse is to keep this matter to ourselves, at least until we know more,” Alturius replied after considering for a moment. He looked around the room and the others nodded in agreement. “Right then, unless anyone else has something to add,” he paused and when none of the assembled warlocks spoke he continued, “this council is concluded,” he waved his hand and the suspended sphere emitted a pulse of light that reverberated through the room lifting the wards and causing the heavy wooden doors to slowly swing open.

The other High Warlocks all rose from their thrones but none were in a hurry to leave and instead broke into smaller groups discussing the revelations of the council. Alturius, Erika, and Kym came together to discuss the latter’s mission and Magnus was about to join them when he was intercepted by Suhasini.

“Magnus, how are you feeling?” she asked with genuine concern in her voice. “Just before you arrived Alturius told us about your injury fighting off the demons.”

“I am fine Su, Alturius really came through,” he said smiling at her.

Across the room Alturius paused as he noticed the two women were not paying attention to what he was saying but rather looking at something behind him.

“Can you believe her shamelessly flirting with him when we have a greater demon on the loose,” Erika shaking her head.

“I am sure she means well, she’s just concerned about him, he did nearly die last night after all…” Alturius paused again as Kym’s hand flew to her mouth muffling her words but he could have sworn he heard her say something about disrespect. Turning around he was greeted by the amusing scene of Suhasini attempting to lift Magnus’ shirt ostensibly to look at his wound and Magnus desperately attempting to fight her off. “Alright, now she means business. You will excuse me,” he said to the two women and walked towards the struggling pair to the sound of tongues clicking behind him.

“…Su really, I am fine, there is no need for that… it didn’t even leave a scar,” Alturius heard Magnus stammer as he approached.

“Su, Magnus, I am sorry to interrupt but I am afraid I have to steal Magnus away we need to coordinate our efforts with reinforcing the wards between Brooklyn and Manhattan,” he said addressing them both and placing his hand around Magnus’ shoulder. “You understand, of course,” he added to Suhasini with a smile.

“Oh alright, if you must,” she said her hands moving to her hair as if nothing had happened. “But I insist on taking another look at that wound Magnus, soon,” she added as she gracefully sashayed away from them her sari gently swaying in her wake.

“This is the second time in less than twenty-four hours I’ve had to come to your rescue Magnus, you do know I have a day job too right,” Alturius teased as they headed for the door.

“Thanks, I owe you one,” Magnus said with a chuckle.

“I must confess I am a little puzzled, Su is a beautiful woman and I’ve never known you to be shy. I recall Ragnor once telling me you almost got thrown out of the Doge’s Palace, and at a time the Venetians were quite… reformed.”

“That was Casanova’s – never mind,” he said almost blushing. “It’s not that I just – I am in a relationship now,” he finished awkwardly.

“So you really are serious about that shadowhunter of yours then?” Alturius asked.

“His name is Alexander, and yes I am,” he answered a little more defiantly than he had intended. “And if you are about to lecture me on…”

“Good, because that’s what I wanted to talk to you about,” Alturius said, cutting him off.

“About Alec, I don’t understand?” Magnus said clearly taken aback.

“Oh, Alec is it,” he mused. “Not exactly, but it does concern the connection you two share,” lowering his voice he continued. “I believe it had something to do with your miraculous recovery from last night, but it’s something we should discuss in private,” he said as he gestured and a portal opened up in front of them.

Magnus still had a confused look on his face but it was mixed with curiosity now as the two men stepped through to the other side.


	3. A Furtive Tear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bond between Magnus and Alec is explored and an unexpected new dimension of it is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, apologies for the delay. The dialog in this one took me a while to get right. On the bright side I worked on a number of upcoming chapters in the meantime and so the next one is almost ready. I think you are gonna like it!
> 
> Spoiler: Alturius puts Imogen in her place! ;)

The two warlocks emerged from the portal inside a formal foyer. The grand staircase before them, flanked by two marble statues, made for a rather dramatic entrance. Magnus’ hadn’t been to Alturius’ Manhattan penthouse for some time and marveled at the exquisite taste, it made his own not insubstantial home feel a bit like a hovel, he mused.

“Come, let us step into the study,” Alturius said. “We can have a drink and talk,” he added jovially and indicated the entryway nestled between the two wings of the staircase. Magnus walked in and Alturius followed. The large drawing room was richly appointed, tall windows let in the late morning sun which shone on one of the most extensive collection of rare art Magnus ever recalled seeing in one place. Alturius gestured and one of the door on the far end of the room flew open and the two walked inside.

_Study_ was an understatement; the room was more like a full-fledged library that somehow seemed to contain even more books than Magnus recalled. Alturius snapped his fingers and a pleasant fire kindled inside the large marble fireplace, he walked past and took a seat in the throne-like chair behind a massive antique desk facing away from bay windows with a beautiful view of Central Park and the Manhattan skyline.

“Why don’t you make us one of your famous cocktails, it’s a little early but I won’t tell if you don’t,” he said with a wink and indicated the liquor cabinet which promptly opened seemingly on its own.

Magnus laughed and went to work.

“Why did you want to talk about Alexander?” he asked as he expertly mixed the drinks.

“Aside from being an unrepentant gossip you mean,” Alturius quipped, prompting the other warlock to give him a sideways look and roll his eyes.

Now finished with the drinks, Magnus walked over to the desk handing Alturius a glass and took a seat in one of the two armchairs positioned before it.

“Thank you,” Alturius said as he took a sip and let out a contented sigh. “You were always better at this sort of thing,” he added raising the glass.

“We all have our talents,” Magnus replied with a smile.

After taking another sip Alturius spoke.

“I was at the wedding you know,” he said, giving Magnus a knowing look over the rim of his glass.

“Alec and Lydia’s wedding?” Magnus asked, stunned.

“The very one, yes. A lovely affair, what little of it there was,” he added with a smirk.

“I uhh – I don’t recall seeing you there…” Magnus trailed off.

“Hardly surprising, the two of you only seemed to have eyes for each other that day. I was sitting front and center with the Clave representatives. I assume they were responsible for my invitation, though it came from Maryse Lightwood herself. The Clave never misses an opportunity to show off their superiority to the Downworld and this was to be the wedding of the year, that is of course, until you came along,” Alturius said with a chuckle raising his glass as if to toast.

Magnus shifted uncomfortably in his chair, clearly wishing to talk about anything else but the older warlock had no intention of letting up.

“I will never forget the moment you stormed into the chapel, you could have heard a pin drop. Poor Mr. Lightwood appeared to have forgotten how to breathe, though not how to kiss apparently,” he added causing Magnus to spill most of his drink all over his lap and frantically use magic to clean it, much to Alturius’ amusement as he continued to speak as though nothing had happened.

“And that look on the Silent Brother’s face when the two of you locked lips in front of everyone... You know I don’t think I’ve ever seen a Silent Brother display that much emotion, though of course his reaction paled to that of Maryse. I am convinced the only reason she didn’t drop dead right then and there was because she wouldn’t permit herself to bring any more _dishonor_ to the Lightwood name,” he finished sarcastically.

“Oh, for heaven’s sake stop fidgeting! It really must be love, you are certainly acting like a love-struck fool,” Alturius chided with mock seriousness, eliciting an embarrassed laugh from the younger warlock.

“He is… unlike anyone I’ve been with before, Alturius. In some ways he is so innocent, perhaps even naïve, but at the same he is mature far beyond his years. Family is everything to him and he is utterly devoted to the ones he loves, placing their needs before his own. I – you know I’ve never had that and being with him… I don’t think I’ve ever felt for anyone what I feel for him,” he looked up meeting the other warlock’s gaze realizing he hadn’t made eye contact. Putting down his glass, Alturius spoke with genuine kindness and concern.

“Oh my dear boy, you really do have feelings for him then,” it was not a question but Magnus nodded anyway. “Well in that case Mr. Lightwood is a very lucky young man. I know you like to pretend otherwise and you’ve cultivated a certain… reputation, over the years but while that may fool others I’ve known you for far too long and when you truly give yourself to another you do it completely, body and soul.”

Magnus smiled at that but his joy was fleeting as a look of uncertainty crossed his face.

“You don’t think I am being foolish, caring on with a mortal, and a shadowhunter at that? You are right, I really do care for him, deeply, but I don’t know if that’s enough. You were at the wedding, you know what the Clave is like. He has been through so much already I don’t know if I can’t bear to put him through any more pain…” his voice trailed off.

“That is his choice to make, not yours. He knew there would be consequences when he kissed you in front of the entire Institute, not to mention the Clave representatives, but he did it anyway. He chose to place his happiness, and yours, instead of continuing to maintain the façade which had given him a false sense of comfort his whole life. If you truly care for him then you have to let him make his own decisions, whatever may come.

As for his mortality… that is a burden we all bear. It is with good reason the ancients considered immortality the cruelest of all curses the gods could visit on man. To watch those we love and care for wither before our eyes, unable to turn back the sands of time… the pain of that is something we must live with forever. But life is loss, Magnus, and despite all our power we can’t change that.”

The two men stood in silence for a long moment, Magnus’ gaze drifted off as he looked at the fire. When Alturius finally spoke again Magnus looked up, the sound breaking the rueful spell that had overtaken him.

“As you well know I have long made it a point not to interfere with matters of the heart but I think, just this once, I might make an exception,” he took a deep breath before continuing. “In all my long years I have forgotten more about magic than most can ever hope to learn and in all that time I have _never_ come across magic more powerful than love. Make no mistake, letting love into your heart is not a weakness but a strength. It is precisely why losing that love causes such pain but you cannot allow the fear of loss to keep you from ever falling in love. If what you two have is as special as you say then it is worth fighting for and if you stand together then there is nothing you cannot overcome.”

“You sound like Ragnor,” Magnus said and without realizing it smiled at the memory of his lost friend for the first time since the day he had died.

“And that is exactly why I don’t meddle, he did enough of that for all of us combined!” Alturius replied and the two shared a laugh.

“Of course now that I’ve said that I have to pry,” he continued.

“That’s right, I almost forgot that’s why you asked me here,” Magnus said with a quizzical look.

“It’s about your wound, how much do you remember of last night?”

“There were demons everywhere, we were getting overwhelmed when Alexander noticed Izzy – that is his sister Isabelle, was flanked by a Shax demon and threw his seraph blade killing it but leaving himself defenseless as a particularly nasty Iblis demon attacked our position. I put myself between them, holding it back with a shield but one of its claws somehow managed to penetrate it, everything after that is a blur,” he paused then added with cringe. “I don’t think I’ve ever been through so much pain in my life, it was almost like I was getting burned from the inside.”

“That would be the shadow-poison, a rare and particularly virulent strain of demonic ichor. Once it gets in the system it is usually a matter of seconds before it reaches the heart and there is nothing that can be done. Your… lineage, would have delayed the effects but, Magnus, I got to you nearly ten minutes later. I don’t mean to sound dramatic but you should have been dead.”

“Well clearly you are a much better healer than any of us gave you credit for, Catarina would be proud,” Magnus replied trying to make light of the situation, Alturius tone had been very dire.

“I wish I could take the credit but my healing magic failed almost immediately, that is until your… until Alexander leaned over me and one of his tears fell on my hand. I can’t explain what happened next but it was as if somehow my magic was empowered and your own body fought off the demon’s poison. I’ve never seen anything like it before, and that’s saying something.”

“He cried?” Magnus asked.

“Ugh, yes it was very touching but I think you are missing the point!” Alturius chided.

“Right, sorry! Yes, I mean – no I have never heard of anything like this before either. Except,” he hesitated. “No that can’t be.”

“What is it? Has he empowered your magic before?” Alturius asked scholarly curiosity plain on his face.

“It’s probably nothing, I certainly didn’t think anything of it at the time, but a few months ago he helped me heal Lucian Graymark from the injuries he sustained in a duel with his alpha.”

“Fascinating, the bite of an alpha is usually fatal to another werewolf,” Alturius said his gaze intent as he stroked his chin thoughtfully. “Can you describe exactly what happened, leave no detail out.”

Magnus’s eyes drifted for a moment as he tried to remember.

“It had been hours by the time he came. I was about to pass out from the strain when he took my hand and… well it’s like this electricity passed between us and I remember the light of my healing spell intensifying,” he said and looked up at Alturius.

“That is exactly what happened when I tried to heal you last night. It would appear Mr. Lightwood’s very presence somehow amplified both of our spells. Except something like this should not be possible,” he said and paused for a minute, pondering. “Do you have anything of his with you?” he asked suddenly.

Magnus hesitated for a moment but then reached into his left jacket pocket taking out a small brightly colored object and handed it to Alturius, who took it carefully.

“An omamori, I haven’t seen one of these in ages,” he said, turning it in his hands. “Luck and protection,” he read out loud as he ran his fingers over the Japanese characters embroidered in gold thread on the front of the charm. “What a thoughtful gift, may I?” he asked and when Magnus nodded, he closed his eyes and the omamori began to glow in his hands. After a moment the glow faded and Alturius opened his eyes handing the charm back to Magnus.

“His aura and yours are too closely intertwined within that object I can’t use it to scry for him properly. What would you say if I invited him here?”

“Here, now?” Magnus asked unbelieving.

“Yes, I don’t live in a cave you know,” he said gesturing at the splendor of the room to make his point. “And why not now, this won’t take long at all and I will finally get to meet the man who stole the heart of Magnus Bane!”

Alturius stepped out, letting Magnus have the room. A few minutes later he came into the drawing room, his cell phone still out.

“He will be here shortly, apparently, he was already nearby with a team of shadowhunters investigating the area of Central Park where we were attacked,” he said.

“Excellent, though if the shadowhunter’s had bothered to contact us first I would have saved them the trouble. We went through the entire park with a fine comb, there was no trace of demonic essence. Whoever summoned the demons made sure of that.”

*          *          *

An urgent knock came at the door and Alturius quickly moved to open it. A short elderly man was holding the much taller shadowhunter by the arm as though he had been detained.

“My apologies for disturbing you sir but this young shadowhunter just tried to walk by the lobby as if he were invisible. He claims he was invited here by you,” he old man said.

“Oh dear, I am the one who should apologize, I completely forgot to warn Mr. Lightwood that you had the Sight. Not to worry, I am not planning to make a habit of inviting shadowhunters to tea but if I do I will be sure to give you a heads up first,” Alturius said as he thanked the man and ushered Alec inside.

“I am so sorry for the confusion. George means well but sometimes he takes his job as a doorman rather seriously,” the warlock said with a warm smile.

“That’s alright,” Alec said as he took in the surroundings. “You have a lovely home,” he added.

“Aren’t you sweet,” Alturius said with a smile. “Clearly not taking after Maryse, I like you already. Come, Magnus was helping me set up. It’s just through here,” Alturius indicated the door to the study.

Magnus had his back to the door, hunched over the work surface of an antique armoire with its cabinet doors open revealing dozens of bottles, vials, and other potion ingredients. He turned around at the sound of the door opening and visibly brightened at the sight of Alec.  

“Alexander! You got here quick,” he said and gave Alec a quick peck on the lips causing the shadowhunter to smile but also blush as Alturius chuckled behind them.

“Uhh – we were almost finished, there were no traces of demonic taint, besides the Park was starting to get crowded by mundanes and it was getting hard to maneuver,” he replied and both warlocks struggled to suppress their smiles as his hand instinctively went to the back of his head, an adorable nervous tick that Magnus loved so much.

“Did you finish with the potion, Magnus?” Alturius asked as he moved to where Magnus had been moments before and peered over the contents of a flat stone vessel carved with runes at the edges.

“Yes, it’s ready.”

“Perfect, just the final ingredient then,” Alturius said as he took a silver athame and turned to Alec. “Mr. Lightwood, if you would. This won’t hurt a bit, all I require is a single drop of your blood.”

Alec gave Magnus a quick look and when he got a reassuring nod moved over to the waiting warlock, rolling up his sleeve and extending a hand.

“What is this about again? Magnus mentioned something about me empowering warlock magic,” he said looking skeptical.

“We are not quite sure just yet but it seems that somehow your presence not only helped me heal Magnus last night but was also critical in helping him fight off the effects of the demonic poison until I got to you. This potion will test your blood for any traces of magic and perhaps any latent powers that might reside within your angelic blood.”

Alturius took Alec’s proffered hand and pressed the sharp point of the blade into the tip of the shadowhunter’s index finger. A single drop of blood fell into the silvery liquid. Alturius waved his hand over the vessel and the liquid within began to swirl, absorbing the blood. For a moment nothing happened but then there was a bright flash of light that bathed the entire room in an incandescent glow.

“Hmm… as I suspected. No traces of magic. The angelic blood is exceptionally strong, but that is no surprise, the Lightwoods are one of the oldest shadowhunter families. Nothing to explain what happened last night though,” he paused, pondering. “It’s a bit risky but perhaps… yes, there is one more thing I can try,” Alturius muttered more to himself than the others. Turning to Alec again he spoke.

“This might sting a little,” he said, raising the athame before him.

“ _Mortifero Vulnere!_ ” the warlock incanted and a menacing black and red light flickered across the blade.

“What are you –” Magnus yelled out and moved to intercept him but the older warlock was too fast. His movements a blur as he slashed the blade across Alec’s palm causing the shadowhunter to wince in pain and surprise.

Magnus’ face was ashen as he grabbed Alec’s hand and poured all of his power into a healing spell. The intensity of the light was blinding but it faded quickly revealing nothing but clear skin. Magnus’ looked awe struck as his eyes kept darting from Alec’s hand to Alturius and back.

“But how…?” Magnus asked, his voice trailing in wonder.

“Am I missing something here?” Alec asked with a quizzical look. “It was just a scratch, I could have healed it myself with the iratze rune.”

“I am afraid you don’t understand,” Alturius said. “Before I cut your hand I cursed the athame. Any wound from that blade, however superficial, should have been a mortal one. No healing rune would have been able to close it and you would have bleed out in minutes. Only the warlock who cursed the blade, a more powerful warlock, or one particularly skilled in healing magic should have been able to heal you. While Magnus is one of our best and brightest I am afraid he is neither of those things. In fact, I can think of only one warlock in all of New York that would have had even a sliver of a chance of helping you, Catarina Loss, and even for her it would have been a struggle.”

Alec and Magnus exchanged looks and turned to Alturius, accusation in their eyes.

“Look, I am sorry for the theatrics but it was the only way I could be sure,” he said holding up his hands apologetically. “Magnus had to be completely unaware of what I intended. If something had gone wrong I would have lifted the curse immediately and healed you myself, but it didn’t go wrong, did it,” he added with a grin on his face.

“As much as I am furious with him right now he’s right Alec, I shouldn’t have been able to heal you like that,” Magnus said still holding on to Alec’s hand and looking at is as if he had just witnessed a miracle.

“So what does this mean?” Alec said, asking the obvious question that hung in the air, looking back and forth between the two warlocks.

No one spoke for a long while until Alturius finally broke the silence.

“I don’t know,” he said simply. “But whatever this is, whatever bond you two share, it is clearly something special and unique. I don’t need to tell you both that liaisons between shadowhunters and warlocks are exceptionally rare. A bond such as yours may well be the first of its kind.

It is rarer still, for me to encounter magic I am not well versed in let alone magic beyond my comprehension. There is but one form of magic I know capable of such a feat,” he paused as warm smile spread across his face. “And that is _love_.”


	4. Doing What is Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback, Alec finally following his instincts, and Imogen getting schooled. Oh, and umm... Malec might be going to the opera? *hides*

_Alec followed the Inquisitor as she made her way to the cells with speed belying her age, the thirst for vengeance fueling her movements._

_“Madam Inquisitor, you can’t do this!” he pleaded. “Valentine may be a monster but if we torture him how are we any better?”_

_The Inquisitor came to a stop in front of Valentine’s cell door and turned to Alec._

_“I have no intention of torturing him, Mr. Lightwood. I have seen firsthand what the agony rune can do to a mind, if he hasn’t broken yet he will die before he tells us where the Cup is. No, I am not here to torment him, I am here to kill him,” her voice as deadly as her intentions._

_“Kill him?!” Alec couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “You can’t! The Clave hasn’t sanctioned his execution,” Alec was desperate now, grasping for anything he could think of to try and reason with her._

_“The Clave are fools! Valentine deserves to die for what he has done, I thought you of all people would understand. Because of him your family was nearly ruined. I was robbed of my only son, the future of my family stolen from me. He has escaped justice long enough, he dies now!” she spit out the last words as she opened the cell and walked in, Alec on her heels._

_Valentine looked up from the cot where he was sitting, his eyes met the Inquisitor’s and terror visibly gripped him as he realized her intent. His eyes darted to Alec, pleading._

_“Alexander, what’s happening?” his voice full of fear._

_“Put him in the chair,” the Inquisitor said in an icy tone. “Now!” she ordered when Alec hesitated._

_Despite his reservations, Alec’s soldier’s instinct kicked in and he instinctively moved to obey the command._

_“No. No, no, please don’t do this,” Valentine pleaded._

_Alec looked away, unable to bear looking at the abject terror in the other man’s eyes, as he took him roughly by the shoulders._

_“Alexander, please,” Valentine said again, but this time his voice had a note of resignation that tore at Alec’s heart and he couldn’t help but meet Valentine’s eyes._

_It was Valentine, there was no question about it, but that look… Valentine had the predatory eyes of a killer, the moment he was caught after the failed attack on the Institute he had to know that he would never leave the Clave’s hands alive and even so he had shown no sign of fear. This look was different, there was fear yes, but something more too. A pain._

_A pain that had nothing to do with the physical torture he had suffered at the hands of the Inquisitor. Alec had only glimpsed that kind of fear and pain in the eyes of one other. Someone whose greatest fear was to have his heart broken by the one he loved most. Mundanes say that eyes were the windows to the soul, and what Alec saw in those eyes now was a soul… a soul trapped within. The realization struck him like a thunderbolt._

_“Magnus?” he said, easing his hold._

_A sigh of relief escaped the other man’s mouth as he collapsed into Alec’s arms, unable to hold on because of the shackles around his hands. Alec lifted him gently until he regained his footing, allowing him to rest his head on Alec’s shoulder._

_“What in the Angel’s name are you doing Lightwood?” the Inquisitor’s voice snapped them both back to reality._

_“Don’t you see Inquisitor, he was telling the truth all along! This isn’t Valentine, this is Magnus Bane! Azazel must have switched their souls after he incapacitated us—”_

_“You are delusional, boy,” the Inquisitor cut him off. “If you don’t have the stomach for this, leave. I will finish it myself,” she added as she took out a short seraph blade and advanced menacingly._

_“No! I won’t let you do this!” Alec said, placing himself between the Inquisitor and Magnus._

_“Get out of my way,” the Inquisitor snarled._

_She moved to strike at Magnus but Alec grabbed her hand and they struggled over the seraph blade._

_“Let go of me you insolent cur or I will have you—”_

_Her words were cut short as an astral projection of Magnus Bane holding a captive Jace appeared on the other side of the cell’s screen._

_“I would stay my hand if I were you Imogen, that is if you ever wish to see your grandson alive again,” the real Valentine spoke through Magnus’ body._

Alec’s eyes snapped open as the echo of the painful memory he was forcing himself to relive began to fade. He was such a fool. He had nearly lost Magnus only days before because he had not listened to his instincts and now he was doing it again. Alec up sat in his bed, absentmindedly toying with the small envelope containing the strand of Magnus’ hair and replaying their conversation from earlier in his mind. Magnus’ words still stung but the more he reflected on them, the more he felt he understood why Magnus’ had reacted the way he did. He was so deep in thought that he didn’t even notice as Izzy entered his room.

“Alec, is everything okay?” she asked, bringing him out of his reverie.

“No, Iz, it’s not,” he said. “First the DNA profiling, now these chips… We can’t let the Clave do this, it’s not right!”

“Oh, Alec,” she said gently, sitting down on the bed next to him and putting her arm around his shoulder. “Of course it isn’t right but what can we do? That Herondale woman is determined to do whatever it takes to find whoever is behind the killings.”

“I know that,” he said tersely, “but this isn’t the way. If we do this we are no better than Valentine!”

Suddenly he shot up from the bed, crumpled the envelope in his hand and tossed into the fireplace.

“I won’t let them do this, I can’t!” he said, more to himself than to Izzy, as he made for the door.

“Wait, where are you going?” she asked but he didn’t turn around. “Just don’t do anything I _would_ do!” she yelled after him, listening to the sound of his boots as he practically ran down the corridor.

Moments later he came to an abrupt stop in front of the door to the Head of the Institute’s office. Two Shadowhunters from Inquisitor Herondale’s personal security detail stood guard at the door; the one on the right raised his hand for Alec to halt.

“The Inquisitor is in a meeting with an Ambassador of the Accords, you can’t be here Lightwood.”

“The hell I can’t, I need to speak with her _now_ ,” he said and without waiting for a reply shoved the two guards aside and burst into the room.

He was greeted by the sight of Inquisitor Imogen Herondale sitting behind the large wooden desk and a tall robed and hooded figure standing in front of the fireplace with his back to the door. The Inquisitor looked livid as she cast Alec a look of barely contained fury just as the two guards ran in and forcibly took Alec by the arms, restraining him.

“You can’t do this, the Downworlders are just like any of us, this is wrong and I won’t be a part in it!” he was practically yelling as he struggled with his captors.

“Mr. Lightwood, you will leave this room immediately or I will have you thrown into a cell!” she said through gritted teeth, any pretense at masking her anger abandoned.

“Just a minute Inquisitor, I would like to hear what Mr. Lightwood has to say,” the robed figure turned to face the newcomers, lowering the cowl of his hood.

“Alturius?” Alec asked, not believing his eyes.

“You know each other?” Imogen asked, just as shocked.

“Is that also a crime now, Imogen?” the High Warlock asked and when no reply came continued. “I thought not. Please, tell us why you risked court-martial interrupting this meeting?” he asked turning to face Alec.

Alec still looked a little taken aback but then the urgency of what he had come to say flooded back into his mind as he angrily shrugged off the hands of the two guards restraining him and they reluctantly let him go taking a few steps back.

“Inquisitor Herondale has ordered the collection of Downworlder DNA samples, and the involuntary implantation of GPS tracking chips!” he said, punctuating each word by pointing at the Inquisitor accusingly.

“You did _what_?” Alturius asked incredulously turning to face the Inquisitor.

“I am well within my authority to do whatever I must to bring these murderers to justice! Shadowhunters are dying, Ambassador, in case you haven’t –”

“ _Shadowhunters!_ ” Alturius’ voice thundered, cutting off the Inquisitor who stood frozen, clearly not used to being yelled at.

“Have you so easily forgotten why I am here,” he continued his voice no longer booming but still menacing. “Not days ago, this very Institute was overrun by rogue Shadowhunters. Zealots led by a madman you have been unable to _bring to justice_ for years! When Downworlders came to your aid they were massacred in their hundreds by a weapon you let slip through your fingers and which was powered by none other than your own grandson. And you dare speak to me of _death_!”

“I demand you turn over all DNA samples you have collected immediately.”

“You have no authority to give me orders, Ambassador!” the Inquisitor shot back, finally snapping out of the stunned silence.

“Very well,” Alturius said undeterred. “I hereby appoint Alexander Lightwood as special envoy of the Warlock High Council effective immediately. Mr. Lightwood, in the name of the Accords I order you to take me to where these samples are being held.”

“You can’t do –” the Inquisitor began.

“Oh, I think you will find that I can, or were you there when the Accords were written? Because I was, when your great-grand sire was still a swaddling!” he said cutting her off again. “Alexander, after you,” he said turning to Alec and indicating the door which flew open.

Alec was out of the room in two quick strides with the warlock right behind, easily keeping up. As soon as they were outside Alturius gestured again and Alec immediately recognized the kindling of wards as the door shut tightly behind them, sealing the Shadowhunters within, at least temporarily.

“That should buy us some time, lead on,” Alturuis told Alec over the sounds of Herondale’s guards trying to break down the door.

Alec led Alturius past stunned onlookers, the High Warlock’s purple robes of office clearly identifying him as an outsider, but surprisingly no one moved to stop them until they were at the door to the Institute labs where the DNA samples were stored. A bored looking Shadowhunter stood guard leaning agaisnt the wall. Upon seeing them he immediately straightened up in an attempt to look authoritative.

“You can’t be down here Lightwood, if you have a DNA sample hand it over, otherwise leave,” he said with a snarky tone. “Inquisitor’s orders,” he made sure to add.

As if somehow summoned by the mere mention of her title Inquisitor Herondale and her guards appeared around the corner, clearly a little winded.

“What is this Downworlder doing inside the Institute?” he asked looking Alturius up and down with a haughty look of superiority. “I thought after what happened the last time you would have learned the hard way to stop bringing your filthy warlock friends here. What happened to the other one, Valentine burn him to a crisp?”

Several things happened at once. The Inquisitor let out an involuntarily gasp and her hand flew to her mouth. A look of blind rage marred Alec’s face as he took a menacing step forward, his hands balled into fits, clearly about to hit the other Shadowhunter. But before anyone could act there was a blinding flash of light and the smug look on Shadowhunter’s face vanished as he was slammed against the wall where he flailed like a helpless child, his feet dangling a foot off the ground, suspended by an invisible force that held him in a vice-like grip. Though he hadn’t moved a muscle any lingering doubt that Alturius was the cause vanished as he spoke, his normally calm voice tinged with icy notes that bit like steel.

“I would choose my next words very carefully if I were you,” he said, the threat in his voice unmistakable though he did not raise it.

Unsure of what to do, Herondale’s guards made for the seraph blades strapped to their thighs but she immediately gestured for them to stand down.

“Ambassador, release him, he was only following orders and meant no offense,” he said trying to regain her composure but failing. “Isn’t that right,” she almost hissed at the hapless Shadowhunter through gritted teeth.

“Yes – I mean no, no offense,” he stammered barely able to get the words out as panic gripped him even tighter than the warlock’s spell.

“Alturius, please, let him go,” Alec pleaded. “Raj is an idiot but he didn’t mean it.”

The warlock took one look at the pitiful sight of a terrified Raj and a look of disgust crept across his face. Without a word, he turned away and the spell holding the Shadowhunter released him causing him to crumple on the floor in a heap, like a puppet whose strings had been cut. Before he could scramble to his feet the Inquisitor signaled to her guards.

“Get him out of my sight,” she said, and they dragged him to his feet and vanished around the corner.

Alturius made his way into the lab, with Alec and Herondale on his heels. The boxes of DNA samples, clearly marked with the Clave’s seal, were piled on a table in the middle of the room.

“Are these all the of the samples?” the warlock asked, turning to Alec.

“I believe so,” Alec answered after taking a closer look.

“Good,” the Alturius said as he leveled his outstretched hand at the boxed and spoke a single word.

“ _Incendia_.”

The entire pile of boxes burst in to blue flames. Before the blaze could spread the warlock gestured again and burning boxes were swept away like some enormous fire message.

“How dare you!” the Inquisitor screamed. “You had no authority to do that! The Clave will hear of this!”

“And where do you think I sent them?” Alturius asked rhetorically. “I suspect they would want to be hearing from you soon, I do believe the weather in Idris is lovely this time of year, don’t hurry back,” he quipped, turning his back to her.

“Alec, it was lovely seeing you again, give Magnus my best would you,” he added with a nod and gave the awestruck Shadowhunter a wink.

The warlock made for the door where a portal had just shimmered into being and vanished right in front of the eyes of the Inquisitor’s guards who had ran back in, alerted by the commotion. The portal closed so rapidly that the displaced air almost knocked the stunned guards down as they struggled to stay on their feet.

The Inquisitor looked utterly spent, a defeated look on her face, as she collapsed into a nearby chair not even acknowledging Alec’s presence in the room. Counting his blessing Alec quickly left stepping around Herondale’s bewildered guards who kept looking at her for orders that never came. Taking the steps two at a time Alec reached for his phone and as soon as he was out of earshot dialed.

“Magnus, I am on my way home, you will never believe what just happened at the Institute.”

*          *          *

Magnus was lost in thought as he looked out at the New York skyline, not really seeing it at all. His eyes came back into focus as he heard the front door open, knowing who it was before ever turning.

“Magnus,” Alec said, closing the distance between them in a few quick strides and joining the warlock on the balcony. “You were right, you never have to prove yourself to me,” he spoke softly but with intense determination clear in his eyes as he reached out and placed a hand on Magnus’ waist pulling his closer. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Magnus replied breathlessly his hand coming to rest on the Shadowhunter’s neck. The two leaned in and shared a gentle kiss.

The moment didn’t last, however, as the telltale sound of an opening portal snapped them back to reality.

“Oh dear, I should have used the door, huh? Maybe knocked first,” Alturius said as he strode into the room, his usual purple robes gone, in their place an immaculately tailored black suit and a white silk scarf draped across his shoulders.

“Not this again,” Magnus muttered under his breath as he and Alec pulled away from each other, Alec’s hand instinctively going to the back of his neck as he rubbed it nervously.

“So sorry to interrupt what I am sure was a very touching, and from what little I saw, a very beautiful moment,” he said raising his hands in apology. “In my defense, I come on a time sensitive mission and bearing gifts, if you would have them,” he added pulling out a pair of tickets from his jacket pocket and handing them to Magnus.

“What’s this?” Magnus asked as he took the proffered tickets.

“Tickets to the opera. Der Rosenkavalier, starring Renée Fleming, at the Met tonight,” Alturius explained. “I figured after what the Clave put you both through lately you deserved a good time, although clearly you don’t need my help with that,” he couldn’t resist adding with a smirk causing the ever so easily embarrassed Shadowhunter to blush noticeably. “What do you say?”

“I would love to but I don’t know if that’s Alexander’s cup of tea,” Magnus replied turning to Alec a questioning look.

“Uhh – I’ve never been to the opera before but I’ve always wanted to go,” he said tentatively. “I don’t really have anything to wear though,” he added quickly, seeming to reconsider.

“Well that’s a problem most easily solved,” Alturius chimed. He rubbed his chin considering as he looked Alec up and down. “You seem to be about my size,” before Alec could reply the warlock snapped his fingers and the Shadowhunter’s drab attire was instantly replaced with a stunning cobalt blue Armani suit. “Oh yes, this will do nicely,” he said approvingly. “A little snug in some places perhaps but somehow I don’t think anyone will mind,” he added with a wink to Magnus who gave a small whistle.

“No complaints from me!” Magnus said enthusiastically, smoothing the fabric over Alec’s broad shoulders.

“I couldn’t possibly… this is too nice,” Alec stammered, still in shock over the sudden change of wardrobe.

“Oh, that old thing, I won’t hear of it. Besides, it looks much better on you,” Alturius said. “Think of it as a thank you for your help at the Institute today,” he added quickly, cutting Alec off as he was about to protest again.

“I don’t know what to say, thank you,” Alec said, a smile of genuine gratitude lighting up his face.

“Wonderful, I will see you both soon then, the first act starts at 7,” Alturius opened a portal and turned to leave but then seemed to remember something.

“I almost forgot, we can’t have Magnus here outdo you in the costume jewelry department on your very first time at the opera… yes, I have just the thing,” he gestured and an antique mahogany box appeared on the table. “I think you will know what to do with that Magnus,” he winked at the other warlock, gave Alec a nod and vanished through the portal.

The two shared a puzzled look as Magnus took up the box and opened it. Laid out on the crimson velvet interior was a magnificently crafted lapel pin shaped like a silver rose. Alec’s eyes grew wide as Magnus carefully took it out of the box and held it up to the light. The petals of the rose were inlaid with hundreds of small diamonds that shimmered like the stars of a miniature galaxy at the slightest movement. Magnus’ hands trembled slightly as he affixed the pin to Alec’s lapel just over his heart and took a step back to admire his handiwork.

“My Rosenkavalier,” Magnus said with a smile, his eyes glistening.

*          *          *

“I don’t know why I let you drag me here tonight,” said a beautiful raven-haired woman dressed in a stunning off the shoulder gown as they took their seats in Alturius’ box. “You know how I hate this opera, it reminds me too much of Richard.”

“Oh, knock it off. If anyone should be complaining, it’s me. Half way through the first intermission I will no doubt have to restrain you so you don’t portal backstage, put poor Renée under a sleeping curse, glamour yourself and take her place for the rest of the performance,” he said, feinting distress.

“You know me so well, dear,” she said with a laugh. “Besides you know I would be better.”

“No doubt, no doubt. But then you do have an unfair advantage, Erika.

“Oh, and what would that be?” she asked coyly.

“The role was literally written for _you_ ,” Alturius said in a deadpan voice and they both broke out in laughter.

Something caught Alturuis’ eye down at the orchestra seats and he took a pair of opera glasses from his jacket pocket peering through them.

“Ah, good, they are already here,” he said.

“Who?” the other warlock asked.

“Magnus and his… well I guess his boyfriend.”

“Our Magnus? Magnus Bane has a boyfriend? But he hasn’t been in a relationship for… how long has it been?” she asked.

“Almost a century I believe. He has always been afraid of heartbreak, but I think this time might be different,” he added with a smile.

“What makes you say that, have you met him?”

“Indeed, I have. Would you believe me if I told you he is a Shadowhunter, and not just any Shadowhunter either, Alexander Lightwood.”

“Noo!” Erika exclaimed, her hand flying to her mouth. “The eldest Lightwood boy? What was Magnus thinking, has he lost his mind,” she said as she snatched Alturius’ opera glasses.

She found them quickly and gasped.

“My God, he is gorgeous!” she said far too loudly causing the patrons in the nearest box to look at her and whisper. “Magnus, you little devil,” she added and gave a small whistle, still spying on them intently through the opera glasses.

“Oh, for heaven’s sake, give me those before they see us,” he said while trying to take back the glasses but Erika swatted his hand aside.

“Great, now they’ve seen us,” Alturius said, hiding his face in the palm of his right hand.

Magnus and Alec must have sensed that they were being observed because they shifted in their seats and turned their heads up. They spotted the two warlocks right away, no doubt guided by Erika’s “Yoo-hoos” and prominent waves.

Magnus gave them a wide smile and returned the wave as he leaned in and whispered something to a confused Alec who suddenly blushed but after a nudge from Magnus also smiled and gave an awkward wave.

“I hope you are happy now, you’ve embarrassed the poor boy, he gets flustered very easily the poor thing,” Alturius chided Erika.

“Well excuse me for staring but have you _seen_ him, and that rune on his neck!” she exclaimed causing Alturius to groan and shake his head.

“Magnus is one lucky…” her words trailed off as the lights dimmed and the curtain began to rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this one, I had a lot of fun writing it. I decided to include the flashback as a means to address concerns over how out of character that scene was for Alec, blame Matthew Daddario for that, his comments on this got the idea in my head! Lastly, the last two scenes are a nod to the lovely Erika, you may also know her as DownworldShadow here on Ao3. Without her encouragement (and constant pestering!) I wouldn't have started this story! xoxo


End file.
